the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time All Grown Up XIV: The Great Seperation Transcript
Scene 1: Opening/Eruption Beginning (lava bubbling) (cracking sound) (rumbling) (The smoke starts coming out of the Fire Mountain) Scene 2: Going for the Goal Littlefoot: I hope you're ready to lose, feathers. Cause I'm gonna try and fool ya. Chomper: Careful, Littlefoot. She might do her tricks on ya. Littlefoot: I know, Chomper, I'm gonna go easy on her. Ruby: We'll see about that, Littlefoot. Cause you don't have what it takes. Scene 3: Toner the Spikeback Scene 4: Long Claw Fast Biters Attack * Petrie: Uh, I think we might have a big problem. * Chomper: What problem? (seeing different fast biters coming in) * Fast Biters with long claws apoaching roaring * Chomper: A pack of fast biters with long claws coming into the valley? That could be a problem. (running to Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: Look, Cera, Kenton's a friend of Spike and Tippy's, and you show him respect. * Chomper: ( appeared to Littlefoot) Littlefoot, we have a problem. * Littlefoot: Not now, Chomper, I'm talking to the threehorn here. * Chomper: Well, that's something worse. * Littlefoot: Can't you hold on? * Chomper: Littlefoot! * Littlefoot: What?! * Chomper: (points at the fast biters) * Littlefoot: (looks at the fast biters coming into the great valley) (gasp) That's not good. * Cera: What's not good? * Littlefoot: See for yourself. * Cera: (looking at the fast biters) (gasp) * Fast Biters appeared roaring * Cera: What kind of Fast Biters are they? * Wild Arms: Agh! Long Claw Fast Biters! That's them! The ones I was talking about! * Etta: Really? Scene 5: Entering an Unknown Land Scene 6: Hunting for Littlefoot and Lost Runner (Back in the Great Valley where the Long Claw Fast Biters came back) (Fast Biters Growling and Roaring) * Tempen: Where could he be? (walking and searches for Littlefoot) * Rampus: I don't see any sign of the leaf eaters or the target you're after. * Taku: I lost sign of him. (sniffing) But I smell someone coming towards us. * Terra: (jumps out of the bushes) (ROARS) Where is she? * Rampus: It's just Terra. * Terra: Well look who it is Tempen and his pack. So where's your target you're after? * Tempen: He's somewhere out here. (ROARING NEARBY) (FOOT STOMPING) * Khan: Well, long time no see,Tempen. * Tempen: Khan. * Khan: Ah. You remember. * Taku: Of course he does. So what are you feathered fast biters doing here? * Terra: Well, a lost orphan fast biter came by and we lost track of her. * Taku: You couldn't catch her after what you did to her kind? * Daka: Well, yes he did except her. * Rapko: And we're not stopping until we catch her if we can find her. * Khan: Yes, yes. Her kind maybe gone, but she's the last one to find, and like Rapko said, we'll catch her, and you, Tempen, you could catch this unknown target that you lost track off. * Terra: That unknown target would be the longneck that killed Red Foot, Khan. And Tempen will soon find him if he's here. * Khan: Oh, it's that the target you're after, huh, Tempen? * Tempen: Yes it is. And no prey can escape me, and I never been out smarted as long I have my pack with me. * Terra: Well that longneck you're after could be your problem if you failed to get him. * Tempen: (snarling) * Hespon: Hey, uh, Tempen. * Tempen: (growling) Well? Where's the longneck? * Hespon: He and his friends got away, and I know where they're heading. * Taku: Where could that be? * Hespon: They're heading into a land where it's bout to be burn down by the fire mountain where's it'll spread lost and lost of fire burning everything in sight including all the dinosaurs and other creatures that are there. * Rapko: That's tomorrow later at dawn. * Hespon: Hey, hey. I know Tempen wants to catch the longneck that killed Red Foot, and Khan who wanted to find that little orphan that's alive, but should we worried about the longneck's friends cause that have one of our kind with them. * Taku: You're talking about that sharptooth traitor. * Terra: We'll deal with that traitor, and he's not gonna keep us from hunting two dinosaurs we're after. * Hespon: But, should we worried about the fire mountain that could erupt soon? * Tempen: We must them before that fire mountain erupts. Prepared for the hunt. * Khan: Good. Let the hunt begin in separate ways. (The long claws and the feathered bitters go hunting to find the gang the orphan in separate ways) * Daka: You think they'll find that Longneck and that sharptooth along with those leaf eaters. * Terra: Please, how far can a longneck can get on his own with his friends? Scene 7: Jungle of the Head Crested Sharpteeth (In the forest where the gang are walking through) * Chomper: Boy, this forest goes on for ever. * Ducky: And I don't like going through this forest forever. No, no, no. * Spike: Well all this walking is wearing down our weights * Tippy: You're telling me. * Kenton: Well, walking is good. * Cera: How can it be could when we're walking through the forest? * Ruby: Whew. How much further? * Littlefoot: Hey, that's a passage way. (The gang spotted a passage way and arrived to it) (The gang stopped a the passage way) * Chomper: (SNIFFING) Oh no. * Cera: What is it Chomper? * Chomper: We better be careful when we enter through, cause we must enter a jungle that's full of Head Crested Sharpteeth. * Petrie: Head Crested Sharpteeth? * Chomper: They're very dangerous. * Littlefoot: Well, let's just get through before they spotted us. * Cera: I hope you're right about this. (The gang walks through the passage way where they leave the forest and enters the jungle of Head Crested Sharpteeth) Scene 8: Jungle Chase Scene 9: Etta goes searching for the Gang Scene 10: Feathered Fast Biter Encountered * Ducky: Ow! My leg! * Chomper: Ducky! * Ruby: Ducky! * Ducky: (PANTING) (GASP) (seeing a log heading towards Chomper and Ruby) Chomper! Ruby! Look out! * Chomper: Huh? (The log hit Chomper toward Ruby and Chomper and Ruby gets separated from the gang) * Littlefoot: Chomper! Ruby! * Ruby: Littlefoot, help! * Chomper: Hhheeeeyyyyy!!!!! * (Chomper and Ruby gets swept away) * Littlefoot: No! * Cera: Chomper! Ruby! * Spike: It's to late! They're gone! * Petrie: Well is not just them! So am I!!!!!! (SCREAMING) * Tippy: Petrie! * Ducky: (BREATHING) * Spike:We got to save Ducky! Come on! * Tippy: Ducky! Keep your head above the water! * Ducky: I'll try! (BREATHING) * Kenton: Hang on, Ducky! We're coming! * Ducky: Hurry! I don't know how long! * Spike (swims fast as he can to reach Ducky) I'm coming, sis! * Ducky: Spike, hurry up! (GASP) (spotted the waterfall she's heading to) * Littlefoot: Spike, hurry! Ducky's heading for the roaring falls! * Spike: I'm trying! * (Waterfall roaring) * Spike: Ducky! Ducky! * Ducky: (screaming) Spike!!!!!! (goes over the falls) (SPLASH) * Spike: Ducky! No... * Cera: We got to find shore! Come on! * The gang head for shore to get out of the fast water (Back at the edge where Khan and his pack are) * Khan: To bad for them. Now let's go find that orphan. * Khan and his pack leaves the edge to find the orphan that's alive Scene 11: Argument and Separation (Water waving) * The gang rises out of the water to breath air and walk on land * Kenton: Boy, that was terrible. Well at least we're all safe. * Tippy: Not everyone. * Spike: We've lost our friends and my sister who went separate ways. * Cera: And we all know who's fault it is. * Littlefoot: My fault? * Cera: Yeah, it's your fault What the heck were you thinking? Leading to the fast water? * Littlefoot: It was the only to get away from those feathered fast biters. * Cera: Well, it wasn't! You led us off the cliff where we fell into the fast water and now we lost Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, and now Ducky, and it's all because of you! * Littlefoot: Look, I didn't know there were paths in water where are friends got separate, after we encountered those feathered fast biters. * Cera: Well, of course you didn't know! Those path were dangerous not to motion the fast water and the roaring falls. The only thing that put us in danger was you. * Littlefoot: Why is with you always blaming stuff on me?! * Cera: Because you're the worst leader we ever have who puts us all in danger like last time when we were little! * Littlefoot: (GROWLING) (hits Cera in the face with his tail) * Cera: UGH! (hits a rock) * Spike/Tippy and Kenton: Ooohhhh!!!! * Cera: Ow...Ugh! * Littlefoot: I just had it with you always blaming me! I be better off away from you! * Cera: (goaning) * Littlefoot: And if you guys are blaming me, don't follow me! (angerly walks away from the gang) * Cera: (GOANING) Fine! Who's need you? Ow. Come on. We're better off without him. Ow. * Kenton: Hey, should we.... * Spike: No. Let's give Littlefoot some time. * Tippy: Yeah. Let's not make this worst. * Kenton: Right. (Walking) * Cera and the spiketails walk off as the get separated from Littlefoot (Sad music playing) Scene 12: Littlefoot being chased (Water sound) * Littlefoot: (angrily walking) I just had it with Cera. She always blaming everything on me. Why do I even have her with me? She always do things her way. Somehow I have to find the others if they're alive. (BUSHES RUSTING) * Littlefoot: Now, what? Huh? (Long Claw Fast Biter Growling) * Littlefoot: Back off! I'm warning you! (Tempen and his pack appeared) * Littlefoot: Oh, great. * Taku: Looks like he's alone. * Hespon: (CHUCKLING) Looks like you found the prey you're looking for, boss. * Littlefoot: What? They're after me. (GROWLS) (fighting off against the fast biters) * Tempen: (GROWLING) (scratches Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: Ugh! (goaning) * Rampus: This is a waste of our time. This longneck can't continue. * Tempen: It was to easy to catch up to him. Now let's dispose of him. * Littlefoot: No! (GRUNTS) (escapes by running) * Tempen: Get him! * Tempen;s pack roars and chases Littlefoot (DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYING) * Littlefoot: (PANTING) Ugh! (sees the wound he got from Tempen and sees Tempen and his pack chasing him) (PANTING) (Fast Biters snarling) * Littlefoot: (PANTING AND GOANING) Whoa! (fell down off the cliff into the water) (SCREAMING) (SPLASH) * Tempen and his pack arrived to the cliff and notice that Littlefoot is in the water and the water goes towards the fire mountain * Tempen: You can run, longneck, but you can't hide when I find you. * Tempen and his pack follows the water that goes towards the fire mountain (At a different part of the land) * Littlefoot: (GASP AND PANTING) Uh. (GOANING) Being separated from the others was a bad idea. (goaning) Scene 13: Big Storm (Rumbling Sound) * Littlefoot: (GOANING) Is it getting dark? (looks up to the sky and sees a dark cloud full of wind and rain apoaching) I better fine shelter and fast (GOANING) (STORM RUMBLE) (Cut to Cera and the Spiketails) * Toner: (walking) Uh, guys is it just me, or do I sees a big black cloud coming towards us? (cut back to Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: (walking injured, panting sees a cave) Got to get in there and rest. (walks towards and in the cave, panting) Ugh. (looking at the wound) It still hurts. (hissing sound) * Littlefoot: Huh? (looks around the cave) * A slither appears behind Littlefoot hissing * Littlefoot: (turns around, sees the slither, and gasp) * The slither hiss at Littlefoot and warps around him * Littlefoot: (gets warped) Ugh! (straining trying to get free) * The slither hisses and tries to eat Littlefoot (biting sound) the slither hiss in pain Littlefoot: (goaning) Scene 14 : Sky and Star (Cut to Chomper and Ruby in a different land) * Chomper: (goaning, wakes up) Huh! (panting) Ruby? * Ruby: (wakes up, and goans) Chomper? What happen? Where are the other? * Chomper: Anybody there? Littlefoot? Cera? Tippy? Ducky? Spike? Toner! Tippy! (echoing) Petrie! We must've got separated from them when we fall in the fast water. * Ruby: Well, we can't be out here. Let's go find them. * Chomper: Let's hope my sniffer works. Scene 15: Roloo and the Flying Creatures Scene 16: The Swimming Fast Runners Scene 17: Facing the Clubber Scene 18: Tempen and Pack closes in Scene 19: Meeting Alxa (The next scene shows Cera, Spike, Tippy, and Kenton as they entered a strange misty forest full of trees) * Kenton: Whoa. I got ta tell ya. This place is really misty * Cera: That's why we're in a Misty Forest. It's full mist. * Tippy: Well, do you know where we're heading? * Cera: Well of course, I know where we're going. * Spike: Well, how can we see where we're going in this mist? We can't see where to find fire mountain. * Tippy: I wish Chomper was here. * Cera: Well He's not here. It's all Littlefoot's fault we're lost out here. * Kenton: Hey, there's someone! (spots a unknown dinosaur in the mist) * Tippy: Maybe that dinosaur knows. * Cera and the spiketails walking towards to a unknown dinosaur in the mist (Eating sound) * Cera: It's eating something (stomp on a twig) (Twig snaps) * Female voice: (GASP) What was that? (runs off) * Kenton: Hey! Wait! Come back! (goes after the unknown dinosaur in the mist) * Tippy: Kenton, stop! (SIGH) Way to go, Cera. You scared the dinosaur away. * Cera: Me? * Spike: Yeah. If you haven't step on something to make noise, that dinosaur wouldn't run off. * Cera: Are you blaming me? * Tippy: Yes, we're blaming you. * Kenton: (offscream) (scream) * Spike: Huh? Kenton? * Kenton: (appeared running from the mist) (PANTING) Run! Non friendly sharptooth is coming! Non friendly sharptooth is coming) (runs Push Spike, Cera, and Tippy) * Cera: Huh? (turns her head to an unknown dinosaur apoaching) (STOMPING SOUND) * A Forest Sharptooth appeared out of the mist roaring * Tippy: Definitely not friendly! * Cera: Run! Scene 20: Alxa's Herd * Alxa and the gang walking to her herd * Tippy: Whoa. * Spike: I've never seen this kind before. * Alxa's herd see her with Cera, and the spike tails walking by * Alxa: (walking to her parents) Mom, Dad! You won't believe what I've found on my way here. * Arco: What is it? Another treestar? We already got.....(Looking at the gang) What the.....Alxa! What did you do?! Bringing this strangers into out herd?! Honey! * Alexia: (Waking up) (Yawning) What is it, honey? * Arco: Alexia, look what our daughter has done. * Alexia: What did she do? Did she find another tree.....(Looking at the gang) (GASP) Alxa! (grabbing Alxa by the arm) * Alxa: (yelp) * Alexia: What have you done?! * Alxa: Mom, calm down! I just saved them from the sharptooth. * Arco: A sharptooth?! Out there by yourself?! Without a grown up?! * Alxa: Dad! I can take care of myself! You know how much older I've become. * Toner: (Offscreen) It's true. (Onscreen) She did save us. And scared it away. * Alxa: See? * Arco: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. No daughter of ours shouldn't be out when there's danger. * Alexia: Well, I think you're being over protected, honey. * Arco: Uh, don't forget you, honey.You're overprotected, too. * Cera: Uh, how long have you all been out here. * Alxa: We've been out here trying to escape from the fire mountain before it could destroy this land and all of us in it. Scene 21: Reunited With Wild Arms and Friends * Toner: Hi, I see something flying towards us * Etta: (flying and Lands) Whew! * Cera:Hi, it's... * Alxa: Etta? * Etta: Well, look who it is. Alxa. Good to see ya. * Spike: You two know each other? * Alxa: Of course. Etta's a friend of my mom and dad and Etha's mother. * Etta: Etha? * Alxa: Yeah she's alive. And she's with a longneck named Littlefoot. * Etta: Littlefoot? * Toner: Yeah. After we got separated from him when he and Cera had a fight. * Cera: What? Oh, right. I was kind of rough with him and it's my fault he's out there. * Etta: Well, you'll know what to say to Littlefoot once we find him. (rusting sound) * Tippy: What's that? * Etta, Alxa and the gang turn towards the bushes close by * a green dinosaur appeared in the shadows * Etta: (gasp softly) * a green dinosaur walks out of the bushes * Etta: Wild Arms? * Wild Arms: Etta? * Etta and Wild Arms walks towards to each other and stops * Etta and Wild Arms: Where have you been?! * Etta: If you were out there looking for Etha who lost her mother, you would have found her now! * Wild Arms: I know! I been out here looking for her! * Etta: Well, you haven't looked harder! And don't change the subjects! Just because I missed you, it doesn't mean I not upset with you! * Wild Arms: I missed you, too, and I'm not upset with you ether! * Etta: Really? * Wild Arms: Well, yeah. * Cera: (offscreen) Mr. Wild Arms? * Wild Arms: Hhuh? (sees Cera and the spiketails) Uh ,who are the kids with you? * Etta: The two you know are Spike and Cera. * Wild Arms: Spike and Cera? * Cera: That's us. * Spike: Long time no see, Mr. Wild Arms. * Wild Arms: Whoa! Did Spike really talked. * Etta: Yep, and I was surprised to see him talk before you. * Tippy: Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Tippy, and this here is Toner. * Toner: How's it going? * Tippy: And this here is..... * Wild Arms: Alxa? * Alxa: Hi, Wild Arms. * Wild Arms: Well it's nice to see you and....wait where are your folks? * Alxa: We got separated when the herd panic. * Spike: Because of the fire mountain that's about to burn this land. * Wild Arms: Oh no, oh no! I don't wanna be burn alive! (panicking while running around) (repeating) I don't wanna be burn alive! * Cera: Same old Wild Arms. (stomping sound) Alxa: What's that? Toner: Another herd? The gang and friends look toward a shadow of a dinosaur apoaching Chomper: (appeared, sniffing) Wild Arms: AGH! Sharptooth! Chomper: Huh? (sees the gang) Guys! : Chomper! Scene 22: Etha's Story Scene 23: Meeting up with Friends Scene 24: Fire Mountain Eruption Fight Scene 25: Preys vs Predators Scene 26: Tempen's Last Hunt Scene 27: Escape From the Fire Mountain Eruption Scene 28: Welcome to the Great Valley Scene 29: End Credits Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Transcripts